une fin de journée pas ordinaire
by au pays des Brigitte
Summary: Alors que tout les jours se ressemblent, Bella aperçoit une voiture en face de son lycée, et à ce moment là tout va se dérouler très vite...premier écrit alors un peu d'indulgence :)
1. prologue

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose, alors soyez indulgent(e)s avec moi!

* * *

Dans la région de Washington, dans une ville nommée Seattle, une jeune fille vivait sa vie. Elle s'appelait Isabella mais elle préférait Bella pour ses amis proches. Elle était âgée de 17ans et allait donc encore au lycée. Tout réussissait pour elle, elle avait des amis qu'ils lui étaient fidèles, un petit ami charmant et surtout de bonnes notes. Chaque jour pour aller au lycée, elle prenait le bus avec sa meilleure amie puis arrivées au lycée, elles retrouvaient leurs amis et allaient en cours. Le soir venu, son copain la raccompagnait chez elle. Sauf que ce jour là était différent, le matin elle due aller au lycée sans sa meilleur amie car elle se sentait pas bien, la journée par contre se passa sans anicroche. Mais c'est la soir venue qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, un voiture en face du lycée l'attendait.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce petit début?

Pour la suite je suis pas sur de poster des grands chapitres.


	2. Chapitre 1

bonjour, je suis désolé de cette longue attente.

Mais voila la suite!

* * *

Je n'aime pas ces journée trop où on est entre l'automne et l'hiver, là où quand il vient de pleuvoir les feuilles sur le trottoirs glissent. Ce matin, j'ai failli tomber au moins 10 fois et il n'y avait même pas Angela, ma meilleur amie, avec qui j'aurais rigolé quand on serait tombées. Mais malheureusement, Angela étant malade on n'avait pas pu aller au lycée ensemble. Mais la journée fut plus joyeuse.

En fin de journée, je devais encore rentrée seule car mon copain m'avait annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas me ramener car il devait rejoindre son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois car il habitait loin.

-Je suis désolé chérie, de ne pas pouvoir te raccompagner, me dit Jacob.

-Mais non ne soit pas désolé. C'est normal que tu veuilles voir Paul, cela doit faire quelques mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, lui dis-je.

-Si tu veux je peux te ramener moi, Bella !

Ah Mike, ou la personne la plus opportuniste que je connaisse. Il m'avait avoué son amour pour moi alors qu'il savait très bien que j'aimais Jacob et que surtout je sortais avec lui. Mais il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour j'allais tomber amoureuse de lui.

-je te remercie Mike mais je pense pouvoir rentrer chez moi seule.

J'étais surement dur avec lui mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il essayait de rester avec moi quand Jacob n'était pas là. Jake était au courant et était allé lui parler mais rien n'y faisait, il était trop sur moi, à me coller. Cela me faisait de la peine pour Jessica, qui était secrètement amoureuse de lui.

Alors que chacun s'apprêtait à partir dans la direction de sa maison. Une voiture aux vitres teintées s'arrêtât en face de la sortit de notre lycée. Je ne l'avais pas remarque dans un premier temps. C'est au moment ou une dame d'une quarantaine d'années sortit de la voiture que je m'intéressait à elle. Elle me rappelait une personne mais je ne pouvais pas un mettre un nom sur elle. A ce moment là je pensais juste qu'elle était la mère d'un des élèves et qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un professeur.

Elle était entrain de parler avec le conducteur de la voiture. On aurait dit qu'elle le suppliait et l'homme semblait ne pas vouloir céder. A la fin de leur discussion, l'homme avait du convaincre la femme car elle semblait maintenant déterminée. Elle se retourna alors vers moi et me regarda tristement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me regardait comme cela. Et c'est à ce moment la que je compris qui elle était… je l'avais déjà vue sur des photos avec mon père et moi. Mais sur les photos elle était beaucoup plus jeune.

C'était ma mère, ma génitrice, Renée. Elle nous avait abandonné alors que j'étais qu'une petite fille. Elle était partie alors que Charlie était au travail et que j'étais à la crèche. On a compris qu'elle nous avait quittée quand elle n'était pas venue me chercher à la crèche et que la directrice avait du appelé mon père. Quand nous étions rentrés, il n'y avait plus ses affaires .

« Bonjour Isabella » me dit Renée

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Pourquoi revient tu maintenant après nous avoir lâchement abandonnée ? »

« et bien… j'ai une mauvaise à t'annoncée » m'annonça-t-elle.

« vas y, je dois rentrer à la maison, Charlie doit m'attendre »

« Ce n'est pas possible car Charlie est mort »

QUOI ? Charlie était mort …

* * *

j'espere que vous avez aimé :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour les ami(e)s,

Et bien voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précèdent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voulais aussi vous remerciez pour les reviews car cela fait très de voir que des gens aime votre histoire, alors merci beaucoup!

* * *

Charlie mort ? Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible ? Pas lui ! Lui qui m'a élevé, qui m'a nourri, couché… Cet homme qui m'avait gardé avec lui après le départ de Renée, cet homme si gentil, si attentionné.

« ça ne peux pas être vrai » dis-je des tremolos dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé Isabella mais c'est bien vrai, j'aurais aimée que cela soit faux mais ce n'est pas le cas »

« Mais comment cela est-il arrivé? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui me l'annonces ? Tu ne fais plus partis de nos vie. »

« On ne sait pas trop comment ça c'est passé mais sa voiture a exploser et il était dedans à ce moment là » me dit Renée en commençant à pleurer. « Et pour répondre à ta deuxième questions je suis comme même ta mère et donc Charlie avait toujours mon numéro et la donc placé dans les personnes à prévenir si il lui arrivait quelque chose »

Sa voiture avait explosé mais pourquoi ? Et surtout comment ? Comment lui, un employé de bureau, qui travaillait pour une banque avait pu avoir sa voiture d'exploser et lui avec ?

« Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de question ! » me dit elle, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la façon dont Charlie était mort. « Tu te demandes comment cela a t il pu se passer alors que c'était quelqu'un d'honnête n'est ce pas ? Car moi aussi je me suis poser la même question et j'ai demander aux experts de voir pourquoi sa voiture avait explosé, ils m'ont répondu qu'il y avait eu une fuite à son réservoir et que quand il a démarré sa voiture il y a eu une étincelle, qui a tout fait explosé. »

« Charlie n'a pas pu la voir ? S'il y avait une fuite et aurait du le remarquer, non ? »

« Et bien non car ce n'était qu'une toute petite fuite, mais cela a suffit à ce que tout explose, je suis désolé ma chérie. » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

«Ma…mais hier on a pris la voiture ensemble pour aller diner, et… et il ne s'est rien passé, tout allait encore bien. » dis-je en pleure

« Et heureusement qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier car tu étais dans la voiture » elle me tenait toujours dans ses bras et je commençais à ressentir un malaise. J'essayais de me dégager de ses bras, je sentais que je n'étais pas à ma place, c'était la place de Charlie mais il n'était plus là…

« Comment va-t-on faire pour son enterrement ? Je ne sais pas combien d'argent il nous reste car c'était papa qui s'occupait de ça »

On était pas pauvre mais pas riche non plus. J'aimerais juste pouvoir lui offrir un enterrement à sa hauteur, quelque chose de bien.

« Je voulais te parler de ça aussi, mais allons dans un autre endroit. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire pour te détendre, d'accord » Je hochais juste la tête pour approuver.

Elle m'emmena alors vers la voiture avec l'homme à l'intérieur qui semblait nous attendre. A quelque pas de la voiture l'homme sortit pour nous ouvrir la portière arrière. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur et quelques minutes plus tard nous étions en route. Nous arrivâmes dans un café. A l'intérieur, quelqu'un nous plaça à une table un peu éloignée de tout le reste du monde. C'est alors que Renée engagea la conversation :

« Pour être honnête, pour l'enterrement de Charlie, je pensais m'occuper de cela, ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait, car je me suis remarier y a pas longtemps avec une personne assez fortunée, et je pensais que je devais bien ça à Charlie après ce que je lui avait fais »

« C'est assez généreux de ta part ou plutôt de ton nouveau mari mais je pensais aussi participer en tout cas un petit peu car c'est mon père. »

« Oui bien entendu, tu placeras autant d'argent qu'il te plaira. Maintenant parlons juridique, il va falloir que tu ailles voir le notaire pour qu'il te fasse signer certain papier et qu'il te dise clairement ce que t'as légué Charlie »

« D'accord mais je pense pas que papa possédait beaucoup de chose. Et ou est ce que je vais habiter ?»

« Et bien j'ai déjà appelé le juge et même si je sais que je n'ai pas ta garde, il m'a dit que tu pouvais venir chez moi le temps que tout soit régler. Mais si Charlie a encore de la famille tu peux aller chez eux si tu veux. » Me dit-elle

« Tu sais très bien que Charlie n'avait pas de frère, ni de sœur. Et que ses parents ne sont de ce monde. Alors je vais devoir venir chez toi, Renée »

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment, mais tu pourrais montrer un peu de joie de retrouver ta mère »

« Si tu nous avait pas abandonner, j'aurais été peut être un peu plus heureuse de ne pas me retrouver seule sans Charlie, mais ce n'est pas le cas alors… Je te considère plus comme ma mère depuis que tu es partie. »

« Je suis réellement désolé d'être partie mais je le devais, j'étouffais dans cette vie, je devais partir ou j'allais devenir folle. Bon arrêtons de parler de ça, je t'accompagne chez Charlie, tu prends quelques affaires et je t'amène à ta nouvelle maison. »

* * *

Pour le moment rien de spécial mais cela va arriver dans les prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 3

**coucou, voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**je voulais aussi rajouter que vos reviews me font très plaisir et surtout celles qui sont constructives donc surtout n'hésiter pas!**

**et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Arrivée près de la voiture pour nous diriger vers anciennement chez Charlie, j'étais comme dans un autre monde, à des lieux d'ici, mon esprit était loin de mon corps. De la sortie du café jusqu'à la voiture, c Renée me prenait par le bras pour que l'on aille plus vite. Mais tout allait si vite, si j'avais pu je serais restée dans le café jusqu'à ce que l'on me dise de partir. Mais malheureusement je devais aller chez mon ancien chez moi avec cette mère que je connaissais à peine et qui nous avait abandonné, et avec ce chauffeur qui n'avait pas l'air très net. C'est vrai, cet homme pouvait être n'importe qui, surtout avec cette sombre expression qu'il arborait depuis la première fois que je l'avait vue, c'est à dire devant le lycée. Charlie m'a toujours dit de me méfier des personnes louches et surtout des personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça depuis que Renée m'avait annoncé sa mort. Et puis si cet homme n'était pas net, il aurait déjà fait du mal à Renée, hors ce n'était pas le cas, enfin je ne crois pas.

Pendant le voyage, cette impression d'avoir mon âme hors de mon corps c'était intensifier. Je ne voulais pas croire à la mort de Charlie. C'était irréel, le temps était comme arrêté, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je ne faisais même plus attention au chemin que l'on prenait, je n'écoutais même plus Renée qui parlait. C'est pour cela, que j'étais désorientée que l'on arrive si vite. Je sortis de mon état quand le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

Avec Renée, nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'appartement de Charlie. Nous dûmes prendre les escaliers pour monter au quatrième étages car c'était un vieil immeuble et il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement de Charlie, je pris la clé qui était dans mon sac, et ouvris la porte. Quand nous entrâmes, Renée me dit de ne prendre que le strict minimum, car nous ne pouvions pas nous encombrées, et que nous pourront toujours revenir ici dans la semaine. J'allais alors vers ma chambre pour prendre un sac de voyage de taille respectable et commença à mettre quelques vêtements qui pourraient m'être utiles, ainsi que mes affaires de toilettes. Je pris aussi quelques livres que j'aimais lire et voulu prendre des photos de mon père et de moi comme souvenir. J'allais alors vers ma bibliothèque, là où toutes mes photos étaient. Je pris la photo ou j'étais avec mon père. Et le fait de voir Charlie, me fit avoir les larmes aux yeux. J'allais donc sur mon lit pour évacuer toute cette tristesse. Je ne me rendis pas compte que Renée était venue dans ma chambre, elle s'assit à coté de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Même si je n'avais pas une super relation avec Renée, cela me fit du bien que quelqu'un me prenne dans ces bras, pour me réconforter. Elle me dit de prendre mon temps car nous n'étions pas pressé et que si j'avais besoin j'avais juste à l'appeler car elle allait dans la cuisine pour nous préparer quelque chose de chaud. Apres qu'elle soit partit, j'attendis un peu avant de me lever et repris mon choix sur les photos et tout les petits objets dont j'aurais besoin. Une fois finis je pris mon sac de voyage qui était maintenant remplis et me dirigea vers ma cuisine où Renée m'attendait avec un café dans la main.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as finis ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je pense avoir oublier des choses »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on pourra revenir ici et au pire on pourra aller acheter les bricoles qui te manques »

« Merci, Renée »

« De rien, je voulais te dire que même si je n'ai pas été beaucoup là, tu es comme même ma fille et je t'aime et surtout je dois te soutenir dans cette période difficile »

Je fus émue de sa petite déclaration, c'était la première fois qu'elle exprimait ses sentiments envers moi. Après cela, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la sortie, je pris mon sac de voyage et nous pûmes fermer la porte à clé. On descendit et monta dans la voiture pour nous diriger vers 'mon nouveau chez moi'. J'étais un peu gênée d'aller vivre dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas, avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Mais en même temps, maintenant que Charlie n'était plus de ce monde je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller, et puis Renée semblait vouloir se racheter. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une seconde chance ?

Dans la voiture, Renée me parlait de la vie de la maison, ce que faisait Carlisle, son mari, dans la vie, et elle me parla aussi de son fil, Edward qui était d'après elle un jeune homme charmant même si quelques fois un peu distant, il était un peu plus vieux que moi et était dans une faculté d'économie et devait reprendre l'entreprise de son père. Pendant que Renée me parlait, je commençais à somnoler, et petit à petit m'endormis grâce aux ronronnements de la voiture et à la radio mise à un volume très bas.

Lorsque je me réveillais, c'était Renée qui me secouait pour que je me réveille, nous étions arrivées. La voiture c'était arrêtée devant une immense maison, je devinais sans mal que c'était là où j'allais vivre ces prochains jours. La maison pouvait être considérée comme une villa, tellement elle était immense. Elle était blanche et le rez-de-chaussée était rempli de baies vitrées, ce qui semblait faire rentrer toute la lumière du soleil. Cette maison était magnifique. Renée m'accompagna dans la maison, et le chauffeur prit mes affaires qu'on avait mises dans le coffre.

« Voici donc la maison où tu vas habiter » me dit Renée.

« Elle est immense… »

« Oui, elle appartient à Carlisle, d'ailleurs il n'est pas encore rentré et va surement rentrer tard donc je pense que tu le verras demain matin » me dit-elle « tu viens je vais te faire visiter la maison, on va passer d'abord par ta chambre pour que tu puisse y poser tes affaires, ok ? »

« Euh… pas de soucis »

On prenait donc les escaliers pour monter dans les étages supérieurs.

« Alors ta chambre est pour le moment la chambre d'amis, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de changer la décoration » m'informa Renée.

Arrivées au premier étage, Renée me dit que c'était ses appartements à elle et à Carlisle, et que donc le deuxième était à Edward et à moi. Quand nous étions arrivées au deuxième étage, Renée tourna à droite et se dirigea au fond du couloir et ouvra une porte et me fit entrer en premier. La chambre était de couleur beige pour les murs et marron pour les meubles. C'était une chambre un peu impersonnelle mais comme Renée l'avait dit c'était au départ une chambre d'amis.

« Elle est parfaite merci » dis-je en baillant.

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je te laisse te reposer» me répondit-elle. « Je te ferais visiter plus tard, quand tu te réveilleras. Bon je vais y aller, je vais te laisser dormir» dit-elle en partant.

Je posais donc mes affaires par terre à côté de la commode, pour ranger tout cela plus tard. Puis je m'allongeais sur le lit pour essayer de me reposer un peu. Et quelques minutes plus tard, mes yeux se fermèrent pour une durée indéterminée.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour les ami(e)s, voilà la suite !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais je compris qu'il était le matin car premièrement il faisait jour, et que lorsque je m'étais couchée la nuit tombait, et que deuxièmement le réveil affichait 8 heures du matin. C'est alors je me levais précipitamment de mon nouveau lit et partit hors de ma chambre pour essayer de trouver Renée. Mais malheureusement je ne savais pas trop où me diriger car quand Renée m'avait fais visiter ce château, j'étais très fatiguée par cette journée remplie de tristesse et je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention à où nous allions. Alors que j'étais complètement perdu je rencontrais un torse sur ma route, quand je levais mes yeux encore endormis, je vis un dieu vivant. Il était grand, fin mais musclé de ce que l'on pouvait voir à travers sa fine chemise, il avait les cheveux cuivrés, une sorte de masse informe sur la tête mais qui était très travaillée. On avait l'impression qu'il venait de se lever ce qui était peut être le cas vue que nous étions le matin.

« Hey regarde où tu vas ! » me dit-il. « Qui tu cherches comme ça ? »

« Euh…Renée…je cherche Renée »

« Et bien, je crois qu'à cette heure ci elle doit être dans la cuisine » me répondit-il.

« Merci »

« Au faite je suis Edward, le fils de Carlisle et toi tu dois être Isabella, n'est ce pas ? On m'a parlé de toi hier soir. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine ? »

« Enchantée, par contre je préfère Bella. Je veux bien que tu m'aides à trouver la cuisine car c'est vraiment grand ici » lui dit-je.

Il commença donc à descendre pour aller à la cuisine, arrivés à l'étage dans dessous il m'expliqua à quoi correspondait chaque porte comme avait fait Renée. Mais cette fois si j'écoutais attentivement car même si au début il avait semblé froid, maintenant qu'il m'accordait de son temps pour m'accompagner, et il semblait plus ouvert. Maintenant que l'on était en face de la porte de la cuisine, il partit après m'avoir pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce et m'avoir dit qu'on se reverra plus tard. A l'intérieur de la cuisine, Renée était de dos en train de cuisiner, il y avait une bonne odeur que s'échappait de l'endroit où elle cuisinait. Et après un raclement de gorge, elle se retourna vers moi, et semblait surprise de me voir si tôt.

« Bonjour Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour, j'ai école aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt »

« J'ai pense qu'avec ce qui c'était passé hier, il était préférable que je te laisse cette journée pour te reposer un petit peu en plus aujourd'hui tu as rendez-vous avec le notaire, il doit te faire signer des papiers important et te dire ce que t'a léguer ton père. Tu aurais préféré aller à l'école ? Il n'est pas trop tard. » me dit-elle désolée.

« Non, non tu as bien fais de ne pas m'avoir réveiller et de me laisser me reposer. Faut aussi que je prévienne mes amis car ils vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas aujourd'hui »

« Oui pas de problème mais tu dois avant tout manger un peu car tu n'as pas manger hier soir. Assied toi donc sur le tabouret que je puisse te servir…Au faite, ce soir, Carlisle sera là donc on va pouvoir tous diner ensemble, il faut aussi que tu rencontres Edward »

« Je déjà rencontrée Edward tout à l'heure c'est lui qui m'a accompagner jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est parfait de pouvoir diner tous ensemble, j'ai hâte de voir votre famille au complet »lui dis-je.

Assise sur le tabouret, Renée me servit ce que qu'elle avait préparé. Elle ne fis aucune remarque sur le « notre ». Elle me dit que le rendez-vous est à 14h et que pendant ce temps on pouvait aller faire du shopping et acheter des décorations pour compléter ma chambre. Ensuite, elle me parla du rendez-vous avec le notaire, et de ce que l'on allait faire avec lui.

Après avoir finis mon petit déjeuner, je montais dans ma chambre pour pouvoir me laver et m'habiller. Une fois cela fait je redescendais et cherchais Renée pour qu'on aille faire ce qu'elle avait prévu et une fois trouver le même homme qu'hier nous amena devant un grand centre commerciale. Pendant le trajet, j'ai pu envoyer un message à mon copain et à Angela pour les rassurer et leur dire que le lendemain je serais là et que je leurs expliquerais tout.

Une fois garer sur le trottoir, Renée me prit par le bras et m'emmena de force dans les magasins. Elle m'emmena d'abord dans un grand magasin de décoration, et elle m'acheta une lampe de chevet, des bougies parfumées…Ensuite elle nous dirigea dans des magasins de vêtements pour compléter ma collection et parce que pour elle j'en avais grandement besoin. Le temps de faire quelques magasins et de faire une pause pour manger, il était l'heure de partir. Renée appela donc le chauffeur pour qu'il vienne nous chercher et nous déposer chez le notaire. Le temps de trajet pour y aller fut très court et nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure pour le rendez-vous.

Quand nous sommes arrivées, la secrétaire nous accueillie avec un grand sourire et nous dit qu'elle allait prévenir le notaire que nous étions arrivées, et que pendant ce temps nous pouvions attendre dans la salle d'attente qui était vide. Renée prit un magasine pour faire passer le temps pendant que moi je prenais mon portable pour vérifier si je n'avais pas reçu un message de mes amis. Et j'avais bien reçu un message de Jacob et un message de Angela. Tout les deux me disait qu'ils étaient inquiets que je ne sois pas là mais qu'ils avaient hâtes de me voir demain pour que je puisse m'expliquer, Angela avait rajouté qu'elle allait m'appeler ce soir pour voir si tout allait bien. Le notaire arriva au moment où je rangeais mon portable, il nous fit entrer dans une grande pièce où trônait au milieu un grand bureau ou se trouvait des centaines de dossiers entasser, et il y avait surement le miens de dossier.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en pris » nous dit-il.

* * *

et voilà un peu de suspens, et aussi un nouveau personnage (Edward), j'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
